Randy James
|birth name = Randy Pflug |gender = Male |birthplace = Omaha, Nebraska, USA |roles = Actor Stand-in/Photo double |characters = Lieutenant Ten Forward waiter Humanoid shape Bajoran bar patron }} Randy James who is also known under his given name Randy Pflug is an actor who portrayed for eleven years the featured background part of Lieutenant in and . He also appeared in several other roles across the series. He received no credit for his appearances except for his parts as Jones in the episodes , , and . Beside his work in front of the camera, James was the main stand-in and photo double for Colm Meaney's Miles O'Brien. He also worked as stand-in and double for Sherman Howard in the episode , for Nick Tate on location at the El Mirage Dry Lake Bed in the episode , for George Hearn in the episode , as utility stand-in in the episode , for J.D. Cullum in the episode , for Charles Gunning in the episode , for Michael Canavan in , for Christopher Doyle in , for Casey Biggs in , and for Marc Alaimo (in for example), Andrew J. Robinson (in for example), and James Darren (on the episodes Darren had no scenes with Meaney) on Deep Space Nine. James was the only stand-in on Deep Space Nine who worked on both the first and last days of the series. Because Richard Sarstedt was out of the country, James filled in as stand-in for Jonathan Frakes on the first two weeks of shooting . One of his uniform trousers were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and also worn by Avery Brooks. The name tag misspelled his name as Randy Phlug. According to the call sheets, Pflug was scheduled to appear as Jones in the fourth season episode and in the fifth season episodes and in scenes in Ten Forward but was either not filmed or cut from the final episode. James was born in Omaha, Nebraska and has started his career as a stage actor in Omaha before moving to Los Angeles. In the late '80s he was the manager of an auto parts store before making his first step into the film business. Among his resume as a stand-in and background performer are films such as the comedy The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988, with Ricardo Montalban, Leslie Hoffman, and Tiny Ron), the romance When Harry Met Sally... (1989, with Franc Luz), the thriller The Hunt for Red October (1990, with Timothy Carhart, Daniel Davis, Ned Vaughn, and Gates McFadden), the comedy What's Eating You ? (2000, with Leslie Ackerman, edited, produced, and directed by Jonathan West, and script supervising by Trisha Burton), and the drama The Dying Gaul (2005), on which he worked as stand-in for ). In the 1995 science fiction television movie Alien Nation: Body and Soul, James portrays a Human cop. The film also features Trek performers Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Leon Russom, Tiny Ron, Glenn Morshower, Jeff Austin, Miguel Perez, Marva Hicks, and fellow DS9 regular Ivy Borg. His resume also includes television series such as Hunter, Cheers (starring Kirstie Alley), (1999-2002, as stand-in for Deep Space Nine guest star William Sadler), Baby Bob, ER, and Scrubs (starring Ken Jenkins). Star Trek appearances File:Human ten forward waiter, early 2365.jpg|Ten Forward waiter (uncredited) File:Jones, 2374.jpg| Recurring character File:Tarchannen III shape.jpg|Humanoid shape (uncredited) File:Torman V patron.jpg|Bajoran bar patron (uncredited) Appearances as Jones (All uncredited unless otherwise noticed) * ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (as "Randy Pflug," credited as "Guard") ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (credited as "Security") ** ** (credited as "Officer") ** ** * External links * * Randy Pflug at ChanticleerTheatre.org de:Randy James es:Randy James Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:Stand-ins Category:Film performers